Okaasan
by Frailly
Summary: When Rukia ends up in the care of the infamous Captain Retsu Unohana; both of their lives turn upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters for it, only the love for it.**

 **Summary: A mother isn't the person who births you; it's the person who rears you and shows you love. (Please, just give it a go. You'll be pleasantly surprised!)**

 **Okaasan**

Part one

The sun came filtering through the fine bamboo blinds of Captain Unohana's guest bedroom, strips of morning gold fanning over the room and all within. Retsu's eyes fluttered as the rays reached her eyes letting her know morning had arrived. She had done it. Rukia had made it through the night. Retsu had waited patiently by the small girl's bedside the entire time. It had been a long night. However, with the morning came the assurance that in time Rukia would mend. Both physically and mentally from everything that had happened. Rising slowly, her stationary bones cracking as she moved for the first time in hours, Retsu yawned heartedly, stretching her arms high above her head. She had to notify Byakuya of the good news immediately. However, as she made to leave, a flutter of movement caught her eye and with bated breath Retsu watched in relief as Rukia began to stir.

Slowly but surely her eyelids began to flutter and blink until finally consciousness settled on the aching girl. Reluctant to open her eyes properly, the light harsh, Rukia squinted blearily. She felt as though someone had slammed her into wall repeatedly until every bone in her body was broken and reduced to a fine dust.

With a whisper of a groan, the small Shinigami rolled over onto her side. Her heavy eyes gradually grew accustomed to the light and Rukia finally opened her eyes fully. Her stomach suddenly jolted horribly in panic as she realised she had no idea where she was. She sat up fast, head spinning; she threw the covers aside with the intent of scarpering when a pale hand landed on her collar bone, stilling her instantly. Needless to say, the unexpected presence of another person was a surprise and elicited a little screech from Rukia, who cranked her neck round to view the unknown assailant.

"Calm down dear, it is alright." replied the soothing, gentle lilt of none other than Retsu Unohana. Despite the comforting tone of the elder woman's voice, Rukia found very little comfort to be had. Retsu Unohana had the reputation only a dumb person would ignore. She was extremely powerful and ruthless; able to bring even the toughest of captains to tears or quaking in their sandals. Rukia had always been afraid of the woman, avoiding any run in with the superior for fear she may offend the woman and earn her infamous rebuttal.

Yet here she was lying in what she assumed was her home, under the covers of an extremely fine cotton bed spread, with the taller woman's hand still upon her shoulder. She involuntarily shuddered, unable to look her superior in the eyes; a fact that Unohana had swiftly caught on to. With slow, open movement, Unohana gently placed her hand under Rukia's chin, coaxing her to look up, until finally, the clear blue eyes of the frightened girl met her own dark purple orbs.

"Hello." Unohana greeted with a welcoming smile, relieved when Rukia returned the smile, albeit small and fleeting.

"H...hello, C...Captain Unohana." Rukia babbled quickly, attempting to bow her head, but Retsu's fingertips held firm against the bottom of her chin.

"You've no idea what's going on do you." Retsu summarised, giving Rukia a sympathetic smile. When Rukia continued to stare wide eyed at her, Retsu dropped her hand from Rukia's chin and instead, sat down beside her. She had had a feeling Rukia would suffer some sort of memory loss after what had happened. The question was how much had she forgot?

"What is the last thing you remember dear?" Retsu asked.

Rukia looked away, red creeping into her cheeks as she practically shied away from the question.

"Okay. How about in the last few days?" Retsu softly reassured. It was obvious Rukia still remembered.

Remembered her brother going away on business, remembered inviting Renji, Ichigo and gang round, remembered getting drunk on Byakuya's special high proof sake and getting into a little argument and getting mad. She remembered training all day the next day, and the next and the next. She remembered not stopping for food or drink or sleep, and how her body had begun to grow fatigued. But then, it all went blank. With slightly guilty eyes she looked back up at Retsu and replied as much in one quick whispered confession.

"Do you remember what happened after that?" Retsu replied, seemingly unimpressed with her answer.

"Y...yes...no, I don't know. I mean, I remember training and I remember being so angry and...And d...determined but I don't remember any fight or battle, I d...don't remember getting injured." Rukia answered in a haplessly stutter filled explanation, sitting up slightly.

"There was no fight, no battle."

"B...but then how come..." Rukia trailed off, suddenly feeling the tips of her eyelashes grow wet with unshed tears as suddenly, with a physical jolt, everything came flooding back with vivid remembrance. Images of splintering ice cascading down around her as she pushed herself and her bankai to the limit in the hopes of unlocking it and becoming stronger, more powerful, and able to protect those she loved and also to prove them wrong flooded through her mind. The smell of acrid vomit ghosted in her mind as she remembers retching up the empty contents of her stomach and falling to her knees. It took one look at Retsu Unohana for the memory of the self same woman standing over her in a puddle of blood and vomit before she passed out.

"Oh...oh no..." She whimpered, shaking her head in the hope to force the sudden memories back to whence they came. The tears that still stung her eyes but did not fall were now teetering on the very brim and Rukia sniffed loudly, slapping her hands to her face to cover her shame.

Retsu watched the poor girl with a mixture of sympathy and resolve, yet she was still unsure if the girl truly understood the severe recklessness she had portrayed; the danger she posed to herself. Reaching forward and wrapping her long nimble fingers around Rukia's skinny wrists, she gently tugged her hands away from her face.

"When I found you, you were close to death Rukia." Retsu scolded, though her voice never once rose above its soft comforting volume. She wanted to add that the sight had damn near stopped her heart but now wasn't the time.

"I brought you back here and I cleaned you up, I managed to get your vitals back to normal." She paused as she noticed Rukia twitch, clearly wanting to pull the covers aside. Letting go of her wrists, she watched as Rukia took a small peek beneath the cotton sheet. Unohana couldn't help but chuckle silently as she watched the pale face of the young girl turn a bright shade of red.

"T...thank you Captain." Rukia squeaked, embarrassed at the idea that she had obviously been nude at one point whilst out cold, for she was no longer in her flower print vest and shorts but a t-shirt that swamped her flat chest and fell from her shoulders comically and more embarrassingly yet, in place of her chappy print knickers was a pair of black knickers tied in a knot at the side to keep them on her skinny frame. She was clearly wearing Unohana's clothes. What else does one say other than thank you for the current situation she was in.

Retsu merely waved her hand as if it was no big deal. "I don't seek your thanks my dear, I seek your apologies." She answered, fearing young Rukia had still not grasped the seriousness of her situation entirely.

"I'm sorry Captain Unohana; I did not mean for you to be put in a situation like this and I am grateful for your generosity." Rukia's voice was strong, no sign of her stutter or shyness, she clearly meant her apology but as far as Retsu was concerned it was a waste of words. She feared that the only reason the girl was apologising at all was because she was embarrassed about being caught, she was clearly not sorry for what she had done in the first place, just that she had been discovered. With a sad shake of her head Retsu sighed.

Rukia watched her intently, the very fact that she had not said anything in reply to her apology meant something was up, and fearing the captain's reputation Rukia swiftly added.

"I...I will wash your clothes and bedspread, it is the least I could do." Again the wrong remark for Retsu now fixed her with a steely gaze, smothering the last of Rukia's courage to say anything.

"It seems to me that you still have not understood me as I had hoped." Retsu finally spoke after what felt like an age for Rukia. "You are apologising for, how did you put it, putting me in this situation. Little girl, had I not wanted to help you I would not have. You believe I am concerned for the quality of my clothes or bedding, again you are mistaken. I am truly, truly disappointed and shocked with you. I had thought you were a clever girl." She paused to let her words sink in, and sure enough Rukia's mouth opened to protest, fluttered there for a moment before clamping shut once more.

"You nearly killed yourself. I think it's safe to say you are not suicidal, but rather stubborn and headstrong and more upsettingly, reckless to your health and others." Rukia couldn't hold her tongue anymore and suddenly interrupted the elder, blushing furiously as she did so.

"I've hurt someone?" It came out as a high, terrified squeak, her blue orbs growing wider still.

"No," Retsu answered swiftly to calm the sudden rise in guilt engulfing the young girl, "but you would have. You don't think your death would hurt Byakuya? Renji, Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, shall I go on?" Rukia shook her head.

"But I have to get stronger, I have to be better. Else...else I won't be able to protect them, all of them, what good am I to them otherwise?" Rukia instantly argued eliciting Retsu's ever rising anger and disapproval. She had to get the young Shinigami to understand. What she did was tantamount to a kamikaze mission. Killing herself in the fight for bettering herself...to say Retsu was unusually stuck for words was an understatement; something which Rukia noticed and swiftly began to set right.

"Please Captain Unohana, you have to understand. I know that I may have taken it a little far, but I was only trying to better myself..." Retsu cut the rest of misguided torrent short with a wave of her hand.

"Enough." She ordered in a succinct sharp command. Instantly Rukia snapped her mouth shut, gulped down the rest of her excuses and bowed her head low and apologetically. Her hands began to nervously fidget with the hem of the blanket whilst she waited for Retsu to say something.

"You have sustained considerable loss of strength both physically and reiryoku. As I have already told you- you were close to death. I've spoken to your brother, and he agrees with me that you are to remain in my care for the foreseeable future; both for the purpose of rehabilitation and punishment for your ill-disciplined, childish and reckless actions. I have a feeling achieving both of those things will take you some time.

Rukia couldn't stop herself. She interrupted.

"What, nii-sama, but...you shouldn't have done that!" She accused, her voice taking on the rusty cadence whenever she raised her voice. The look Retsu gave her was by far the scariest thing she had ever, ever seen.

"Interrupt me one more time young lady and you will regret it." Retsu spoke softly, never once raising her voice unlike Rukia's outburst. If anything it made the threat even more terrifying.

"But...Captain Retsu..." Rukia had always had an inability to know when to stop talking and now was no different. Without preamble and with the quickness that belied the calm persona of the taller Shinigami, she placed her hands under Rukia's arms and lifted her swiftly and effortlessly into the air before depositing her on her feet. Rukia froze, daren't moving a muscle as she stood in complete shock directly in front of Captain Retsu. Her mind anxiously ran wild in hope to work out what was happening. Why had she picked her up? Why had she moved her hands to her waist and kept them there! Embarrassment, anger and fear raged within her stomach forcing a million words yet none left her mouth.

Retsu wasn't blind to poor Rukia's sudden inner emotional hurricane and decided to quickly rescue the girl.

"You will not heed my wisdom or that of your brother's, then so be it. Go." She spoke softly and sharply, a matter of fact and final. With that, she let go of her. Rukia, who had only just absorbed her words, suddenly found herself falling to the ground like a rag doll. She hit the ground with a little thud and squeaked in surprise and discomfort. With wide bewildered eyes and panic fuelling her arms she pushed off the ground and tried to stand only to find to her absolute horror she couldn't- literally couldn't. Retsu calmly reached down and lifted Rukia to her feet once more.

"Come on, you're so eager to go, go, there's no one stopping you." Retsu cooed, looking at Rukia like she was a child that had accidently tripped and with that she let go and watched with almost sadistic satisfaction as Rukia hit the deck once more. This time she had managed to fling her arms out last minute to catch herself but this only caused more pain as she jarred her arms on impact. She cried out louder than before, beginning to feel like at any moment she was going to throw up.

"W...what's wrong with me?" She exclaimed in building panic.

"I have already told you. But you have decided better and I have respected your wishes. Now, come on, no more wasting my time dear, off you go." She responded calmly, lifting her once more, placing her back on her feet and almost instantly letting go. This time Rukia expected the fall and grabbed hold of whatever she could before she hit the deck. That thing just happened to be Captain Retsu's knees but she clung on for dear life. She looked up, fright and exhaustion gleaming from her tear filled eyes.

"Please C...Captain Unohana..."

"Please what dear?"

"P...please help me." Rukia begged in a strained squeak, the effort to hold herself up stealing her voice.

"But I gave you my help and you refused it." Retsu answered simply, looking at Rukia with pity painted across her features. She desperately wanted to help the poor girl, but she was proving a point and so kept her hands by her side resolutely.

"I...I was wrong...I n...need you." Rukia cried, finally letting the tears fall from her eyes and down her cheeks in a steady stream. As quick as it had happened Retsu lifted Rukia up and held her tightly in her embrace and much to Rukia's stubbornness she found herself clinging on just as tightly, seeking the comfort of the older woman's arms. Retsu stood up in one graceful move and began to gently rock them both. She had noted with some concern how much Rukia's tiny frame was shaking, how her breathing had began to hitch with sobs and hiccups and how, despite wanting to get away only moments ago, the girl now buried her little face against her shoulder desperate for the contact. To say it made Retsu's heart ache was an understatement.

"Hush now my darling, it'll all be okay. You'll see." Retsu whispered against Rukia's hair. Rukia, who was crying in earnest, simply held on tighter. "I've got you my dear; I won't let you fall again." Retsu added, rubbing her hand up and down Rukia's small back. With gentle, deft fingers, she gripped Rukia's leg under the knee and positioned them around her waist, noting once more how small Rukia was, for her legs barely met around her back. Holding Rukia like a mother would her child, Retsu began to sing a little melody, still rocking back and forth, for a long time, until eventually, with hiccups and sniffs, Rukia's tears subsided and was replaced was exhausted breaths instead. It had clearly all be too much for the young girl to take in. Judging by the way she had just cried her heart out in the arms of someone she didn't really know told Retsu this girl was more fragile than she had first thought. People only cry like Rukia just did when they are truly falling apart.

Well, Retsu thought as she continued jigging back and forth gently, she knew what she was getting into when she agreed to take on the little tearaway.

Sensing the worst of Rukia's tears had subsided, Retsu gently placed the girl back onto the bed. Rukia startled with the sudden loss of warmth and reached out instinctively for Retsu. It was so different to how Rukia was when she first woke up; it brought a bubble of laughter out of Retsu before she could stop it. It was enough to snap Rukia's senses back to life and with a prominent blush; she looked down at her bare legs.

"I'm s...sorry Captain U...Unohana; I did not mean t...to be..." She trailed off, unable to put words to her emotions still firmly lodged in her throat and churning her stomach in knots. She was embarrassed; she had not only cried in front of her superior but was now grabbing at her like a child. She sighed in disappointment with herself. Retsu watched the girl in open affection; she was such a funny little thing. Still, she was growing increasingly fed up with the girl's misguided embarrassment. Enough was enough.

"Rukia Kuchiki, if you apologise one more time for something that has no need for an apology, I will have to take action. Stop it, okay?" Retsu ordered, looking pointedly at the girl who had whipped her head up to stare fearfully at her as she spoke. A small, barely there nod let Retsu know that the girl understood.

"Good girl." She sat next to the smaller girl, and encouraged her to lie back down and pulled the covers over her tiny frame, tucking the soft material close to her sides. "Now you get some rest and I'll be back before you're even awake."

"B...but where are you going?" Rukia gasped, sitting up slightly, disturbing Captain Unohana's movement as she went to stand. Once more she encouraged the girl to lie down and repositioned the bed spread around her once more.

"I'm going to fetch your belongings, I won't be long dear." Retsu answered swiftly, brushing aside the stray bang that hung in the middle of Rukia's forehead.

However, as Retsu rose once more, Rukia had shot back up with wide panicked eyes earning a look of barely veiled annoyance from Retsu.

"B...but I...what if...w...what if..." Rukia stammered fearfully, in a quick urgent voice, suddenly feeling rather afraid of the prospect of being left alone and unable to walk. She was fiercely independent- always had been, but right now- feeling like hell and unable to do much about it, the idea of being alone scared her to a blind panic. Retsu, ever the observant and all knowing, understood the girl more than Rukia could ever fathom and therefore knew what current inner battle Rukia was fighting; fear of being left alone versus her stubborn need for independence. She cocked her hip out, folded her arms over her sizeable bosom and pondered for a moment. She could easily and happily take Rukia with her, but the girl was exhausted, she wouldn't make the trip without passing out she was sure. Plus on the ethically medical side, it was tantamount cruel to force such exertion on her in her current state.

However, any argument on making the young girl stay put faded almost without memory when Retsu looked upon the doll face of Rukia, with her big piercing blue eyes forlornly looking up at her with pleading wishes not be left alone stabbing into Retsu's heart with an almighty, almost maternal, force.

"Fine." Retsu chirped suddenly, her voice loud and unexpected in the quiet. Without further preamble, she strode quickly out the room and returned seconds later with a mini robe, clearly meant for bed attire only. She silently moved across the room to Rukia and without a word lifted Rukia up surprising the girl as she let her fall against her bosom, holding her securely with one hand, she held an arm of the robe out. Rukia, quick to catch on, slid her arm quickly into the sleeve, before doing the same with the other. She was placed back onto the bed whilst Retsu pulled the robe closed and wound the tie twice around Rukia's skinny waist before tying it expertly around the front. She stood back and looked down at her handy work with a small crooked smile.

It was far too big for her, what was but a mini dress on Retsu was an ankle length robe on Rukia but it would do for the short journey. Rukia flapped her arms out smiling slightly as the sleeves billowed out like wings. "Perfect." She chirped, looking up a Retsu with a soft, grateful smile.

"Perfect." Retsu agreed, once again feeling the stabbing like sensation of warmth in her chest. She chose to ignore the feeling, pleasant though it was, it was a foreign one for the elder captain and therefore she wasn't quite sure how to deal with it. Without further delay, she lifted Rukia into her arms and left.

The entire journey there, Rukia buried her face into the crook of Retsu's neck, half obscured by the Captain's long black hair, overly aware of the looks she received every now and again from people they passed. She hoped that this far out from where she was usually known to be, she wouldn't be recognised, but even so, hiding seemed the better option. Soon enough they had reached Rukia's home that she shared with her brother and before Rukia could even ask how the captain hoped to gain entry, the captain whipped out a key with an intricate design scribing the word 'trust' across the top of the small key head.

"Where do you get that?" Rukia asked her curiosity too much to contain despite her shyness around the older woman. Retsu laughed softly.

"Your brother, Byakuya-san, he gave me a spare key many, many moons ago." The answer though truthful, was not enough to satisfy Rukia and sure enough she continued her questioning.

"When? Why for? How come I'm only allowed a key when he goes away?" The questions came fast, Rukia desperate to learn about this obvious friendship between her brother and the scariest captain in the whole of soul society. However, just like before, Retsu merely laughed a little tinkling laugh before opening the door and entering the empty Kuchiki manor.

"You aren't allowed a key all the time because children don't need keys." Retsu answered deviously knowing how Rukia would react to her choice of description for her.

"I'm not a child." Rukia responded in a snap as predicted, before blushing furiously when Retsu's eyes snapped to hers as if to say otherwise. Rukia looked down with the blush as it occurred to her that to Captain Unohana, as old as she was and as a high status powerful elder, Rukia was but a child in comparison. Realising her mistake, Rukia quickly apologised with a look, her eyes fluttering to hers and back again like blue petals in the wind.

Captain Unohana replied with a soft acknowledging smile despite the fact a thousand silent reprimands shone from the dark glint in her eyes, enough to make Rukia suddenly wish she wasn't literally pressed to the older woman's chest with her hands holding onto her thigh to keep her balanced on her hip.

Somehow sensing this, Retsu placed Rukia down and before Rukia could tell her which way her bedroom was, the Captain was gone, flash stepping away leaving nothing but her breeze to taunt Rukia of the fact that she could not follow. Annoyance and indignity and guilt all tore at her stomach and before she could stop herself she called aloud sarcastically.

"I'll just wait right here then." It was the first time since waking up that Rukia felt like herself and not some helpless, terrified subordinate she was in the presence of her revered and powerful elder; whom having heard the disrespectful remark couldn't help but smile as she folded Rukia's dresses into a little suitcase. That was a bit more like the Rukia Kuchiki she'd watched and admired from afar. Cheeky and high spirited, a little warrior princess from the worst district in Soul Society back chatting her! It was outrageous and completely disrespectful and yet- Retsu loved it.

She grabbed a few pairs of shorts, some longer sleeved tops and folded it all neatly in the travel case which had Chappy the rabbit adorned all over it. She folded several pairs of knickers, noticing that even the young girl's underwear had chappy or something equally as cutesy printed on, made Retsu pause in her task. She had an idea, she would have to take a detour on the way home, but she was almost certain the girl in question would be conked out anyway.

Packing Rukia's various felt tip pens and drawing pads knowing the girl enjoyed drawing, Retsu purveyed the room for anything else she might need. Looking around the room it was easy to see that although this was a bedroom in a highborn noble household, it was a noble youth that slept here. As if to confirm her analysis, bright yet unique drawings tacked on the wall in the far corner of the room fluttered in the breeze caught her attention. A small pile of books, one left haphazardly open was left on the floor and a bunch of pillows were piled up as a makeshift seat. Out of curiosity Retsu walked over to the little makeshift den of creativity and lowered herself until she rested against the pillows and had her legs stretched out flat on the floor before her. The first thing she noticed was the crudely drawn bunny drawings on the bottoms of the bed legs. Making a mental note to check her furniture at a later date Retsu shifted back a little. It was then she saw why Rukia sat here. Out the window, at this viewpoint she couldn't see where the land ended and the sky began, it was a nice view, a peaceful view. Retsu memorized the scene knowing that Rukia had spent many a time looking out at this same scene. For some reason it made Retsu feel like she understood Rukia a little more. Rukia...remembering she had left the girl in the living room, Retsu quickly stood up and dusted herself off, retreating out the girls bedroom within a second, the pink chappy suitcase clutched in her hand.

"All finished dear." She softly whispered as she picked up a dozing Rukia, startling the girl awake.

"Did I fall asleep?" Rukia asked in confusion. A yawn suddenly took her by surprise leaving a blush in its wake. Chuckling, Retsu shifted Rukia until she was on her back, Rukia instinctively held on tighter, laying her head on Retsu's shoulder. Out the corner of her eye Retsu could see her eyelids flicker and few times before she jolted alert again.

"Stop fighting it dear." Retsu demanded softly, already walking along the lawn of the Kuchiki manor. However, Rukia being the stubborn type lifted her head and looked at Retsu thoughtfully for a long moment.

"What?" Retsu asked finally, smiling at the way the girl's emotive eyes were fixated on her.

"How long have you and Nii-sama been friends?"

"Oh for a long time now." Retsu was deliberately being vague, enjoying the way Rukia mulled over the short answer with dissatisfaction.

"But how long is a long time?" The curiosity laced through her high voice was pleasant in Retsu's ear.

"Well, let's see. I met your brother when we were children, and we studied together through the long summers and winters, both graduating from the soul academy together. That was...at least ninety years ago give or take a century." Retsu could still see a skinny little Byakuya screwing up his homework and demanding she help him all those years ago.

"Did you know my sister?" Rukia was suddenly a lot quieter, half in awe half intimidated at the fact that this woman had been a part of Byakuya's life far longer than Rukia could even comprehend in her small years.

Retsu paused, coming to a standstill as the wind picked up, whipping up the blossom petals around Unohana's feet.

"Yes I knew her." Her voice was soft and nostalgic. Rukia suddenly felt a warm lightness blooming throughout her body. It felt for that moment like she had found a link to the sister she knew only through the eyes of her silent brother.

"She was a very gentle heart. No doubt you know about your tremendous likeness to her?" Retsu continued as Rukia nodded keenly listening. "You are smaller, but one would have to be blind not to notice the resemblance of you both. That is as far as the resemblance goes however." Rukia was listening intently, eyes wide, drinking in all that Retsu had to offer.

"I believe that part of the reason why Byakuya-san found it hard to...let you in. You reminded him every time he was in your presence of how alike yet different you two were." Retsu paused; she hated musing on her friend's cruel behaviour all those years ago. She remembers as though it was yesterday his angry face as she accused him of being heartless and imploring him to let the young Rukongai girl in.

Well, he had, and as much as Retsu didn't want to admit it, she was wrong, he wasn't heartless, he had just kept it all way, way down deep inside, too engulfed with grieve to let it show. The rusty cadence of Rukia asking yet another question brought Retsu out of her thoughts and back to the present.

"Do you miss her?" Retsu's heart ached when she thought about her answer. When she thought of her response, perhaps because the sun was setting or because could feel Rukia's soft hair wisp against her cheek reminding her why she was even talking about the past, Retsu answered softly; truthfully.

"Every day; she was like a sister to me. I promised her; I promise her that should Byakuya ever find you, I would watch over the both of you." She paused, clearing her throat softly. "I failed, but perhaps now I can make up for that." She finished enigmatically, hoisting Rukia up slightly on her back.

"What do you mean?" Rukia instantly asked, desperate to learn everything.

"Enough questions for now dear, I didn't really want you to come along, I wanted you to sleep and recover. I've got you, try to relax" Her voice brokered no allowance for arguments, she was serious, and so Rukia led her head back against Captain Unohana's shoulder.

Just like Retsu had hoped would happen, within a few quite minutes, young Rukia finally give up the ghost and fell asleep against the older woman's shoulder. Retsu smiled and made a detour to the market, moving ever gently on silent feet to not wake the girl.

"Thank you, just what I had in mind." Retsu responded to the little old man at the toy market stall. The old men bowed respectively with eagerness, blessed to have someone of such high status choose his store to purchase from.

Whilst Rukia slept, Retsu busied herself with dinner, a little work and setting about making the home more 'Rukia' friendly as she dubbed it. It was nice walking through her home, so often empty, just used to her and her ways and habits, now had to be looked upon with new eyes and Retsu wanted Rukia to be at home with her here.

And so, room by room, Retsu gracefully altered little thing things, here an there; lowering the mirror in the bathroom so Rukia could see, placing a small wooden stool under the sink so Rukia could reach, another more colourful stool for the kitchen, she organised Rukia's drawing things on the long elegant desk in the guest bedroom, and put all her clothes in their respective places. Last but not least, she placed the giant corduroy teddy, a white rabbit with two black marble eyes and pink inner ears, next to Rukia on the large bed.

It was a round six in the evening twilight when Rukia woke up. Retsu heard the girlish squeal all the way from the kitchen- it seemed she had picked right.

"Oh C...Captain Unohana, look!" Rukia squeaked in awe as she held the giant plush rabbit up for Unohana to see. Retsu smiled warmly, watching as Rukia all but crushed the rabbit to her.

"I'm glad you like it." Leaning against the door frame with a pleased smile, Retsu memorised the complete happiness shining from Rukia's eyes at that point.

Rukia pulled away from her new soft friend and looked curiously up at the Captain.

"But...why? I thought I was being punished?" She asked in a bemused little whisper, unconsciously holding on tighter to the rabbit for fear Retsu would come to her senses and take it away. However, when the older woman just laughed and shook her head in amusement, Rukia relaxed a little.

"You are a daft little thing aren't you? I'm not a complete monster. You've been through a lot and it is customary to bring gifts to those on the mend is it not? Maybe grapes would have been a better choice?" She asked, faking genuine concern over her choice.

"No! I love her! Thank you Captain Retsu!" Rukia babbled quickly, genuinely over the moon with her new friend.

"Oh it's a Her is it?" Retsu laughed, moving away from the doorframe and sitting beside Rukia on the bed. What she didn't expect was for the young girl to literally fling herself at her, throwing her arms around her middle, squeezing tightly. Tears prickled the corners of Retsu's eyes as she hugged the small girl back, pressing a kiss atop her head, holding her close against her bosom affectionately. The foreign feeling she felt earlier bloomed once more in her heart and tendrils of warmth curled around her stomach and through her arms and legs as Rukia continued to hug her. If Retsu was completely honest with herself, and she didn't like to be that often for fear of facing such unknown territories, she would say she in that moment, she was the happiest she had ever been.

However, as with all moments, it passed quickly as Retsu shook herself alert once more, extricated her hold on the girl, and stood up.

"Right then, I'll go finish with dinner, you just sit there and I'll come and get you in a little while." She left before Rukia replied.

Leaning against the wall outside, Retsu covered her face with her hands and cursed under her breathe. She couldn't get attached; she couldn't let her in. It would only hurt her...in the long run.

"She's not yours." She reminded herself aloud, quietly, lest the girl hear.

End of part one...

 _Well, what do you guys think? I hope it was okay. I hope the concepts not to out there. It's been playing on my mind for such a long time, I have this whole story of these two. Please review if you think I should continue and thank you for reading._

 _:)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, I am back and pleased to announce a new chapter. Thank you himeko63, XXXX and Maddy for reviewing- 3**

 **Okaasan: Chapter Two**

The steam bellowed over the top of the pot and tumbled over the kitchen counter like an ethereal being searching for new ground. Retsu took a deep breath and savoured the smell of her (to be frank) excellent cooking. She liked cooking, it calmed her, reassured her. She knew what she was doing here- unlike in the other room, with the little girl that confused her more than most things had ever done. The kid made her feel things she wasn't accustomed to feeling. Made her want to do things she normally wouldn't. Shaking her head, Retsu generously stirred the brewing pot of hot broth and cleared her thoughts for the time being, assuming Rukia was asleep in the guest bedroom.

However, Rukia never was one to take things easy and quickly grew tired of just sitting there. Cautiously she leant over the edge of the bed; it wasn't a big drop, she could lower herself down. She had use of her arms, even if she did feel completely warn out, she was pretty confident she could use her arms to get around.

Tentatively she pulled herself to the precipice and shuffled until her legs were inches from dangling over the edge. She pushed her left ankle, then her right, until both her skinny legs swung off the bed like useless dead weights. Bending her elbows back she pushed her bottom off and slipped slowly, shaking all the way, until she had lowered herself safely to the floor. Smiling triumphantly at her success, Rukia threw her arm up and back, feeling blindly until she felt the soft fabric of her new stuffed friend.

"Come on Rollo, let's go exploring." Hitching the rabbit under the belt of her gown she flung herself forward landing with a thud on her stomach, taking a moment's pause to gather her strength, she lifted herself onto her elbows and started a commando crawl; slowly but surely, across the room.

Turning the stove down to simmer, Retsu heard the commotion from the bedroom and walked across the long corridor to better investigate. When she heard the small girl talk to the inanimate object she paused outside the door and listened with a smile.

"I won...wonder what's for dinner, I'm so hungry." She pondered aloud, her voice squashed and disjointed due to the pressure on her tummy, but as she was only addressing the stuffed rabbit, Rukia continued. "I h...hope its _yasai ramen_."

Hearing the girl was on the move, Retsu paused outside the bedroom door, Captain Retsu had to stifle a giggle; the girl was truly adorable. Ever the doctor however, Retsu couldn't help but pick up the frazzled tendrils of discomfort and fatigue filtering through Rukia's spiritual residue calling for rest. Did this girl ever listen to her body?

Feeling slightly irritated at the idea the girl was once again putting strain on her already waning health; Retsu straightened her back and stepped inside the room. She was, admittedly, surprised at how far Rukia had managed to wriggle across the floor.

Rukia stopped as a pair of lilac socked feet appeared before her, her stomach twisting a little with surprise at the unexpected arrival of the Captain. She suddenly wished she was on the bed, where she was meant to be, and not led out on the floor like a toddler trying to learn to crawl. She slowly craned her neck up until she met eyes with Retsu, looking down at her with disapproval piercing eyes.

"I can explain..." Rukia began before falling silent, realising how utterly ridiculous the entire situation was.

Retsu snorted derisively, sounding very un-Retsu in that moment, before she bent at the knees, scooped Rukia up, started to walk towards the kitchen, silently and ever gracefully; the way she always was. Rukia bit her lip, blushing furiously, unsure if she was in trouble or if she was meant to say something. In the end she just stayed silent. She was trying desperately not to make eye contact with the formidable Captain, but it was increasingly difficult; the way the Captain held her, they were practically eye level.

Entering the kitchen a whoosh of gorgeous, mouth-watering aromas invaded Rukia's nose and her stomach, already painfully empty, began to rumble and gurgle loudly.

"Someone's hungry." Retsu exclaimed in a lilting whisper, smiling at the sight of Rukia's prominent blush ever increasing across her pale cheeks. Placing her in down on the high-backed chair with several pillows for a home-made booster seat, Rukia eagerly accepted the hot bowl of ramen, thanking the Captain shyly.

They ate in silence for a small while. Despite the fact she was hungry, Rukia found herself transfixed by the revered woman sat across from her. Even eating she was a fluid display of elegancy and poise. Not even a noodle dared dangle from the tight wrap of her chopsticks. Suddenly Retsu's calm gaze met Rukia's wide eyed stare.

"Are you okay dear?"

"I'm s...sorry...c...c...captain." Terrified at being caught, Rukia instinctively apologised. Retsu let out an exaggerated sigh, shaking her head slightly in exasperation. A distant memory crossed her mind and she had to turn away for a moment to hide the smile that stretched across her face. Rukia had been asked to deliver a package to her. The girl had been so agonizingly shy, never once looking up or speaking more than a syllable when prompted, disappearing as soon as Retsu took the package from her.

"Oh Rukia; you must not be so quick to panic." She chided gently.

Rukia went to apologise again before catching herself, smiling in embarrassment at Retsu, she began to eat once more.

Retsu finished long before Rukia who felt as though her walnut sized stomach was bursting at the seams. With a defeated sigh Rukia placed her spoon down and pushed the bowl away. She couldn't eat anymore. Retsu frowned at the utterly defeated look that flashed past Rukia's features, she was obviously enjoying her meal yet couldn't eat any more.

"Don't worry dear, your appetite will return soon enough. Perhaps now would be a good time to discuss our situation?" Retsu spoke into the silence.

Rukia turned completely statuette, staring intently at her half-finished meal, refusing to acknowledge the Captain. Despite the fact Retsu had been nothing but accommodating and kind so far, she was still terrible nervous about the prospect of staying with the formidable Captain. Not to mention the fact that when she thought of having to stay with the Captain she was involuntary reminded of the reasons behind the situation she now found herself in.

"Rukia?" Retsu spoke softly, but the commanding edge to her voice was unmistakable. It was enough to make Rukia peer through the steam of her delicious ramen in an attempt to read the Captains expression. She was smiling softly, as always, which told Rukia nothing.

With a sigh, Retsu gracefully stood and moved over to the young girl, picking her up and moving to the sitting room. As she folded graciously onto the settee, Rukia positioned on her lap, Retsu hummed a lilting little tune, letting Rukia calm before she continued, sensing the approaching subject would be one that Rukia would rather not discuss.

"I think a few ground rules need to be put in place." She sounded calm, almost serene, but Rukia could see the powerful authority figure simmering just beneath the surface. She gave an involuntary shudder, glancing sharply up to see if Retsu had felt it. She was smiling, she had.

"You are not only my patient but my ward Rukia. You are not here just for me to heal you and send you on your way. You are here for me to care, protect, guide and discipline you." She continued, biting her tongue at the quick, brave look of instinctual challenge that flashed in Rukia's wide eyes. "If you misbehave in any way I find displeasing, you will be punished dear." Retsu paused momentarily to let her statement sink in. She could see Rukia chew over the word _punished_ with dissatisfaction. Of course it is custom for subordinates to be punished or disciplined by their elders, and Retsu knew Rukia had endured her fair share of it over the years, but she still felt as though it needed to be said, after all Rukia was still quite terrified of Retsu's reputation.

"I understand." The young Kuchiki replied with ease, bringing forth a reassuring smile for Retsu whom returned it tenfold.

"While living with me please see this place, my home, as yours. I will try my best to accommodate your routine with mine and give you your space…" Suddenly Rukia interrupted, cutting Retsu off mid-sentence.

"I like spending time with you." It was unfiltered and honest, a thought that demanded voice without restraint. It jolted Retsu's heart almost painfully, so innocent and straightforward the statement was and from the mouth of the little girl she had watched from afar for far too long.

"Really? I thought you were scared of me little Kuchiki."

Rukia blushed but simply shrugged in response. Retsu mimicked her shrug in jest. Inwardly both females sighed, relief that the discussion had gone well so far, despite the slightly difficult topics within.

"Well, now the ground rules are out the way, let's move on and discuss how we're going to get you up and about once more, and how we're going to deal with certain situations until then." As Retsu spoke, Rukia looked down at her immobile legs in dismay.

"How long will it take until I can walk again?" She tried moving her toes to no avail.

Retsu took a deep breath in, blowing it out slowly as she searched for the correct words. "Well, the truthful answer is I don't know. It could take a few days, weeks or even months. I cannot assess the full extent of the damage done until such time as you start to heal. Only then can I give you a time." She paused at the sight of the crestfallen girl, feeling the weird sensation circle her stomach like angry butterflies again.

"It's going to be tough Rukia. But we'll start as we mean to go on; and that's with determination and the knowledge that everything will be alright. Alright?" She wasn't very good at comforting younglings at the best of times. If this was under normal circumstances she would simply let one of her squad deal with an upset child but it wasn't normal circumstances and it wasn't just any child. It was her best friends' sister, her responsibility and hers alone. The quiet of the house agreed as neither spoke for a moment.

Rukia sniffed and blinked a few times to rid any sign of tears away and finally looked up at the Captain. "Alright." Retsu smiled at the simple response.

"A smart girl like you, you probably know all what I'm going to say next, but nonetheless, it needs saying. I will change you, bathe you and oversee any ablutions, your job is to tell me when you need to use the facilities and to not get embarrassed or anything stupid like that okay? We all eliminate waste and we both have the same anatomical features so there isn't anything to be embarrassed about. If you fail to tell me and stop yourself from certain respites, you will be in trouble. The last thing you need now is kidney problems or bedwetting because you were too self-conscious to let me know you need to go. Like I said, you had probably already considered all this so it shouldn't need repeating, yes?" Retsu finished her little speech with a small smile but inwardly cringing at how succinct and doctoral she had approached the situation. Maybe it wasn't just Rukia that would be self-conscious about the intimacies they both faced.

"Yes Ma'am." Rukia's gravelly, tremulous little voice replied and Retsu watched as the girl blushed furiously despite herself. Retsu's eyes fixed on the pale cherubim cheeks as they filled with blood and watched the growing pink hue redden before her eyes with fascination. She suddenly became aware of the girl curled up on her lap- completely aware.

Completely aware of the reality that was now. The momentous yet unimagined, unrequested change in her life. She hadn't really stopped to think about what had actually transpired and consider what was yet to transpire. She'd just done her job, as a medical professional. Or had she? After all, she didn't normally make a habit of bringing stuffed animals to patients. It wasn't in her custom to carry the wheelchair bound around on her back.

It was Retsu's turn to blush as she realised the truth in the fact. She was happy about this. She was excited about this. She was becoming attached…no, she _was_ attached to the little troublemaker. And as the truth settled on her shoulders, Retsu experienced yet another foreign emotion with no familiar name she could categorise it under. Somewhere in a long ago corner of her mind her mother smiled knowingly.

What had she let herself in for?

 **Will Retsu be able to keep up the tough captain façade or will she find herself softening? Thank you for those three still reading ;) will carry on this week as am on holiday from work…yay! Thank you as always for your time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thank you for the reviews so far, each and every one of you has made this such a joy to write. If you get confused about the bathing scene here, just look at Japanese Bathing rituals on line; it will explain it. Thank you all again and ENJOY!_**

 **Chapter three- Bath time**

For the last hour, Rukia had been lost to Retsu and the world, drawing and colouring endless streams of Chappy adventures. The tips of her fingers were spotted with bright felt tip pen and she had even managed somehow to get a bright blue line across her jaw. Retsu smirked at the sight before looking back at the large, leather bound medicine journal led across her lap.

She had read the same sentence ten times now. Sighing gently, she placed the book down beside her on the settee. She just couldn't concentrate without impulsively looking over to Rukia every few minutes. Her acute hearing could just make out the lilting tune Rukia hummed to herself. The pink little tip of her tongue would appear at the corner of Rukia's mouth when she concentrated on a particular bit of her drawing and she leant closer to the table with her back bent and shoulders curled in focusing intently.

Retsu would have bet money that, if she could have, Rukia's legs would be swinging gently beneath the table she sat at. It was unusual for the Captain to have someone in her home this late of an evening. She was so used to her own routine, so pruned and perfected over time to suit just her that she was suddenly finding herself second-guessing what to do next with the waning evening time. So far Rukia had seemed happy enough to follow metaphorically in Retsu's footsteps; happy to eat when she did and to sit occupying herself while Retsu read. It hadn't occurred to Retsu until now that Rukia probably had her own routine at home. In fact, living with control freak Byakuya, Retsu was almost certain she had a strict time regimented routine. She probably had a mealtime, homework time and a bedtime. What time is suitable for a child to stay up to? _How would she know when it was bedtime?!_ Suddenly Retsu stood up. She was feeling that foreign feeling again- like she was out of her depth.

Retsu was never out of depth with _anything_.

Across the room, Rukia had caught the slight movement out the corner of her eye and lifted her head slightly to spy the source of the disturbance of calm. If it wasn't for the fact that she was seeing it first hand, Rukia would have sworn she was imagining. Captain Retsu Unohana, revered and respected elder, seemed to be having a mild moment of uncertainty, flapping on the spot, deep in thought. She reminded Rukia of the many times she herself had fidgeted and flapped around her elders and had been told to 'stay still' or 'control yourself child.'

Just as quickly as it had happened however, Retsu regained that poised position of confidence and calm. Rukia hastily looked back down at her drawings lest she be caught openly staring.

Standing to her full height, Retsu stretched her arms high above her head and lifted herself onto the tips of her toes, stretching out her fatigued muscles and mentally shaking her addled mind. Deciding or rather reminding herself that she was the adult in this situation, she would simply do what she felt was best. And judging by the time and her own longing for a relaxing warm bath before blessed sleep, she imagined Rukia would be happy to do the same.

She looked over at the doodling girl, cleared her throat and spoke.

"Bath and bed?" Retsu asked and watched with a content little smile as Rukia's head popped up like a meerkat and turned in her direction; a startled look of realisation morphing her face.

"Bath tonight?" Rukia squeaked, placing the bright pink pen down slowly.

"Yes bath tonight; you wouldn't want to go to bed with blue on your face would you?" Retsu teased as she walked towards the girl and slowly dragged her finger along the blue line marring Rukia's jaw. Not waiting for an answer, Retsu's hands wrapped around the girl's middle and lifted her easily.

"Am I not heavy?" Rukia mumbled a little disgruntled as she was once more lifted like a doll and slumped against the older woman's bosom. All her life people had taken to lifting her off her feet or casually throwing her this way and that just because they could. But usually the guilty party was Renji or Ichigo, and yet here was Retsu, a strong, but albeit woman, lifting her like she was but a bunch of flowers. She had asked out of genuine curiosity, what she wasn't expecting though was the barrel laugh to tumble out the Captains chest as she struggled to answer sincerely.

"Yes very heavy. Too heavy. I can barely lift you." Rukia had never thought Retsu was one for sarcasm. It brought a scathing smile to fall from her lips as the older woman continued drolly. "I may have to start doing warm-up exercises to prevent straining my poor back." Rukia rolled her eyes and refused to acknowledge the Captain until she had finished. However, the Captain seemed to be enjoying the charade and so continued down the hallway, taking big heavy footed steps, as though she could barely move under the weight of Rukia. Every other second she would stop to 'catch her breath' before trudging further along in a very un-Retsu manner. By the time she reached the door to the bathroom Rukia was barely managing to hide her grin or contain her laughter at the ridiculous actions of the usually stoic, reserved woman.

"Must…put…you…down." Retsu gasped dramatically, gently placing Rukia on the heated tile floor and collapsing onto the ground in a dishevelled mess. That was the final straw for Rukia who quite promptly burst into hysterics, laughing a high tinkling torrent of titters at the Captain sprawled out on the bathroom floor beside her.

Retsu closed her eyes for a second, enjoying the sound of Rukia's giggles. When she felt a hand tentatively move a strand of her hair off her forehead her eyes flickered opened to spy Rukia's big eyes staring down at her.

"Have you recovered Captain?"

"Yes, I think I have," Retsu replied quietly, smiling up at the girl and rewarded with a loving smile in return. "Right then…bed bath and beyond." Retsu clapped, sitting up abruptly and sliding Rukia closer to her.

She began to undo the tight knot on the robe Rukia wore, her deft elegant fingers picking away, making short work of the tie. Without so much as a warning, Retsu tugged the robe from Rukia's frame. Instantly the cold air rushed to greet Rukia, who had grown several degrees colder at the last moment. She was suddenly extremely aware of the fact that she would be nude soon, which in itself didn't bother her, but Captain Unohana would also be nude soon. Now that made Rukia blush profusely.

"Arms up." Rukia did as she was told and was rewarded with a saccharine "atta girl." As her top was lifted off and over her head, momentarily plunging her world into darkness, Rukia simply let her arms flop back into her lap. Without a wasted second Retsu's fingers ducked beneath the waist band of the knickers Rukia wore and pulled them down to her ankles. Gently she lifted, first, Rukia's left foot and then the second until she had successfully removed the undergarment.

Like pulling a band aid off in one quick tug, Retsu adopted the same attitude to the current potentially embarrassing ordeal. And so with one quick tug, she dropped her gown and stood in perfect, graceful nudity. Remembering from her own youth in the public bath houses that seeing your elders naked could be disconcerting she had hoped her blasé approach would ease any awkwardness for the young Kuchiki. She needn't have worried anyway, as Rukia was more preoccupied with surveying the room.

Rukia ran her eyes over the opulent new space she hadn't seen until now.

The bathroom was steaming with a thick inviting mist that made Rukia smile in anticipation. The tiles were white with intricate blue scenes that made up one large scene. The bathtub was made from the finest Hinoki cypress, rounded and polished to resemble the shape of a great split sphere. The tub itself was extremely deep looking, with a smooth carved lip all the way around for what she assumed was for reclining against. Retsu was currently dropping various oils into the vat of hot water that smelt faintly of jasmine and ylang-ylang. The ceiling, like the rest of the house was high and embellished with natured coving. Thick cotton soft towels were rolled and stacked on a shelf. They looked clean and warm, and like everything else about Retsu Unohana, perfect.

Rukia decided it was a nice bathroom.

But then she saw it. The mirror.

Since waking up this morning, she hadn't seen herself, she hadn't seen the true extent of the damage she had caused herself. Staring at the girl staring back at her, Rukia felt sick. She had to look away from the skinny, bruised and frail looking thing; but dark, morbid eyes kept her transfixed. Unable to stand it any longer, Rukia gathered the last of her strength and with a defying yelp, threw herself sideways, attempting to move away from the mirror. Her dead legs, ever still, stopped any earnest procession however.

Retsu turned as soon as she heard the sound and stood momentarily in shock as the small girl tried to scrabble sideways across the tiles. Her heart than proceeded to rent in two as the girl came to a stop and started to cry. Within an instant Retsu was before Rukia, landing on her knees none too gracefully in the hurry to comfort the girl.

"Ohhh…ohhh…come here…shhhh it's okay…." Again, unsure of how to console a crying minor, Retsu babbled uselessly through her lists of platitudes in the hope they offered some form of reassurance as she pulled Rukia onto her lap and moved them both away from the offending article (she had safely assumed the sight of the mirror was the cause of all this).

"Come on now, why are you crying hmm? It's alright little one." Retsu continued, pleased to note that Rukia wasn't so much as crying anymore but breathing heavily, seemingly beyond tired. And if she was to ask Rukia, the young girl would agree. Her body felt heavy against her bones, as though she weighed a hundred times more than normal. All the adrenaline from the day's events had worn off leaving a slightly bereft shadow in its wake.

Sensing she had sobered up, Retsu shifted Rukia round until she rested on her hip and Retsu could see her face better. "What was all that about then?" Retsu frowned as Rukia shrugged.

"I just…I…I don't know." Rukia babbled, shrugging again. She seemed to shrug a lot Retsu noticed.

"Hmm…so it wouldn't be the mirror that freaked you out then?" Retsu asked knowingly, satisfied when Rukia nodded dejectedly. Retsu nodded in return. "Thought so." The captain seemed to contemplate something then, standing as still as stone. She wanted Rukia to face the reality of what she had done. Seeing her image in the mirror must have brought home certain truths about her aberrant stupidity, otherwise why would it have upset the girl so?

But the other newer, softer, stranger side of the Captain wanted to protect Rukia from _anything_ that had the potential to make her cry. But it was the right thing to do. She needed to face the cold harsh repercussions of her actions. Deciding then, that it must be done, she approached the mirror slowly, giving Rukia ample time to understand what she was doing.

Right on cue, Rukia stammered in anticipation. "C…captain, s…stop!" She demanded in a frightful little lilt, throwing her arms around Retsu's neck and pressing her face into the Captain's collar, not wanting to see _that_ girl again. She felt Retsu's hand fan out against her back in a comforting, encouraging touch.

"Rukia, come on now, look here." Retsu spoke calmly and slowly, tapping her nails against the mirror waiting for Rukia to come out of hiding and turn around.

Instead she felt Rukia shake her head against her chest.

"No. No hiding from this. Come on now." Retsu trilled, the doctor in her coming out more and more. She sounded every bit the professional. She shifted Rukia purposefully, moving her away from her bosom and turning her round until the girl's back pressed against her stomach and Rukia had nowhere to bury her head.

Squeezing her eyes tightly together, Rukia utterly refused to look; to acknowledge neither the Captain's request nor the results of her terrible decisions a few nights ago. If she was honest, it wasn't necessarily how she looked that bothered her, rather the reminder of the part of her she hadn't realised she possessed until she woke up in the Captain's home.

She had a destructive, angry streak that scared her more than the fact that her legs were temporarily paralyzed. She had always known she possessed a reckless streak; hell every stray from the 78th district of Rukongai did. In came with the need for survival. But she needn't just survive anymore; she needn't take risks to feed herself and her friends anymore; and yet still she risked her life for the hope of betterment. Rukia bowed her head in shame- she didn't need to look in the mirror to feel any worse about herself.

However, Retsu felt otherwise.

"Rukia open your eyes now."

A direct order through and through. _Make no mistake- there will be consequences if you don't do as you are told._

Rukia opened her eyes.

This time she didn't reel in shock or try to get away. Perhaps because Retsu was clearly visible behind her, holding her, protecting her from the ghastly mirror girl, or perhaps because she had imagined something ten times worse than what she was actually seeing. Okay, so she was bruised and a little worse for wear; but she carried on looking and actually- it was okay. She was okay.

"See, it's just your reflection." Retsu stated as though she was talking to a baby seeing its image for the first time. Rukia couldn't help but chuckle. It was just her reflection. Meeting eyes through the mirror, Retsu smiled and so did Rukia. Time slowed back to its normal relaxed state as Retsu slowly drew two fingers down the side of Rukia's abdomen and across her hip bone, all of which was kissed with the most violent looking bruise. Vivid blue and white and mottled purple coloured Rukia's lily skin.

"That's where you fell." Retsu said thoughtfully, watching Rukia intently as the girl followed her fingers, taking in the horrid looking bruise.

"This here…" Retsu's hand moved and this time landed on the small girl's flat chest, right in the centre, indicating with the tip of her nail the jagged, yellowish blossom of bruising. "…is where an icicle very nearly pierced your skin." Rukia's eyes were mesmerized on the Captain's hand as it once again travelled up her body and cupped her jaw from behind. She tilted Rukia's face from side to side and Rukia stared transfixed in the mirror.

"The darkness under your eyes is because you are exhausted. The blueish tinge to your lips…partly post hypothermic discolouring, partly because you are lacking in all essential vitamins. The very, very fine hair, see….right there and there…" She ran her thumbs over Rukia's sharp cheekbones. "That's because you're malnourished."

"I eat all the time." Rukia defended herself.

"Not enough and not the right things by the looks of it. Hisana was the same. She was only a little bit bigger than you." Like on their walk home earlier, Retsu's voice took on that nostalgic, somewhat mournful edge as Hisana's name left her lips. She instantly shook it loose though and returned to her normal whimsical, gentle lilt. Swiftly slipping Rukia's short hair up into a miniature ponytail and tying her own long plait into a top knot, Retsu clapped her hands together once in readiness.

"Are we ready for the bath now?" She asked Rukia, not actually giving her choice in the option, as she had already risen to her feet once more with Rukia in tow. Placing Rukia on the little white ornate stool, Retsu folded down on her knees in front of Rukia, retrieving soap from an apple shaped vessel beside the stool.

Rukia had been to the public baths many times over her short years and on all of these occasions, she had seen mother's bathe their children, lovingly, carefully. Their children would squirm and giggle or sit perfectly for their mother's. The scenes had always burnt Rukia. It was a bond she craved so. Rukia had always watched with in yearning in her heart and stomach to experience that same parental care and safety. Growing up orphaned the way she did; Rukia had never experienced that display of unconditional love.

Until now. For as the fearsome Captain Retsu Unohana, greatest healer, strict disciplinarian lathered up the soap and began doing just that, Rukia felt like one of those children she had envied all those times ago.

Emotions lodging thick in her throat, Rukia's voice croaked as she found her voice.

"C…Captain Retsu do you like rabbits?"

Retsu couldn't help but chuckle at the innocence of the question. Yet another reminder of how young this small Shinigami was.

"Why yes I do. They taste great." It was Rukia who chuckled this time.

"No not to eat!" The smaller girl exclaimed disapprovingly only making Retsu chuckle more.

"Yes they are very cute. But my favourite animal is the lion. The female lion."

As she spoke, Retsu's soap swathed hands massaged and glided up Rukia's legs, dancing and rubbing across her tummy, round her skinny hips and up over her chest, circling her bony shoulders.

"They are the hunters of the pack. They kill for their cubs. And yet the males get to eat first. Now how's that for hierarchy." Retsu explained in a modulated manner, enjoying the way Rukia absorbed her every word like a child attentively listening during story time. Lathering up the soap once more, she playfully, teasingly walked her fingers up Rukia's arms.

"And do you know what they especially love to catch?" She asked in a honeyed voice.

Rukia unconsciously leant forward, moving her face closer to Retsu's. "What? What is it?" She whispered as though Retsu was confiding a secret upon her. By now, Retsu's hands had reached the girl's shoulders.

"Little rabbits!" She pounced, her hands suddenly clutching at the small girl's shoulders making her jump in surprise. "Raw!" Retsu growled her own soft melodic chuckles entwining seamlessly with Rukia's high giggles.

Covered in bubbles and lather and smiling into her hands, Rukia couldn't have looked cuter if she had tried. At least, that was what Retsu thought, who had stood to fill the pail up and instead become mesmerised with the young Kuchiki sat before her.

"Ready little one?"

They had both soaped up and rinsed off and were now finally ready for their soaking in the still steaming spherical tub. Retsu carefully lowered Rukia into the hot, steaming soup, pausing as Rukia sucked in a breath, worried that it was too hot for the younger girl. When Rukia shot her a look as if to ask why she was now dangling mid-air with only her legs in the water, Retsu shook herself mentally, and lowered her the rest of the way in. The water was heaven, Rukia decided, as she finally (for the first time since waking up) had the movement of her legs beneath the water, weightless and floating, she could move about easily in the grand bathing tub. Stepping in tentatively, allowing her skin to acclimatise to the hot side of hot temperature, Retsu sighed contently as the soothing water lapped at her thighs.

When she was fully submerged she carefully stretched her hand out for Rukia so as not to startle her. The girl was currently half floating in the centre of the tub, letting her legs rise to the surface and sink again. Retsu gently clasped Rukia's wrist and tugged until Rukia rested against her sizable chest, reclining them both into the water until the hot soothing liquid lapped at Rukia's chin. Resting her chin atop Rukia's head, Retsu momentarily closed her eyes, enjoying the familiar closeness of the small girl under her care.

How long they stayed like that Retsu wasn't sure, but eventually, Rukia began to drift off in Retsu's grasp, the enveloping warmness and the sturdy frame of the Captain luring her off into sleep.

"So _this_ is bedtime." Retsu spoke more to herself than Rukia, smiling despite having to cut her ritualized bath soaking short by at least ten minutes, because the foreign feeling from earlier was feeling less foreign now. In fact, it felt…normal. Needed.

Rukia grew a little more alert as she suddenly found herself lifted from the womb cocoon and chilled as the night air kissed her wet skin. Her world was momentarily shrouded in darkness as Retsu dried her with the fluffiest, whitest, largest towel she had ever seen.

Despite feeling as relaxed as she did, Rukia couldn't help but get upset again when Retsu produced her pyjamas from home. It made Rukia think of home and of Byakuya and how angry he would be with her. Needless to say all the strain on Rukia's little body had made her more emotional because it was very un-Rukia like to let her emotions show so freely. Retsu seemed to understand this because she didn't cause a fuss or openly comment on the few small tears that trickled down the small girl's reddened cheeks. Instead she simply lifted her up and held her close, making her way to her bedroom.

Pulling the covers aside, Retsu placed Rukia on the bed and tucked the blankets round her until Rukia was cocooned in a buddle of soft eiderdown and cotton. The Captain led beside Rukia, propping herself up on one hand whilst the other gently smoothed the stray bangs curling on Rukia's forehead.

"Time to sleep now. No more thinking or worrying. All will be fine." She whispered, pleased to note that Rukia's vibrant blue eyes were already starting to flutter and droop.

"Thank you C…captain Retsu…for everything." Rukia whispered in return, suddenly wishing she wasn't so tired so she could thank the Captain the way she should. It was such a strong feeling; the need to let her know how grateful she was. But as always, the Captain was one step ahead of her, because she smiled knowingly and shook her head as if to shake away the thanks.

"Do not thank me little one. There is nothing to thank me for." Leaning forward to place a kiss on Rukia's crown, Retsu stayed there for the last few minutes it took for the young Kuchiki to finally fall asleep.

Reluctant to leave the girl, Retsu instantly felt empty as soon as she closed the bedroom door. Despite having only been one day, it already seemed strange to walk around without the little weight of Rukia balanced on her hip. She was suddenly unsure of what to do with her hands.

"Oh no…no no no. Don't get used to this Retsu. She's not yours. She will never be yours." She scolded herself as she snuggled down into her own lush, large bed. But as her mind slowed and sleep slowly took over; Retsu couldn't bring herself to believe that. Not entirely. Not really.

 ** _Thank you all so much for sticking with this, I know it may seem a little OCC and AU but it's these two characters I love. And I love writing this; and sharing it with you lot who have reviewed. Sorry also it was so long, I guess I got consumed with this chapter. So once again- thank you and I do hope this chapter was pleasing for you all. Chapter four coming soon!_**

 ** _Frailly x_**


End file.
